The mysterious case of the missing sea prunes
by Rosiebyanyothername
Summary: Someone has stolen Sokka's lunch and he isn't too happy about it. He gathers up the Gaang as his suspects. He reports his findings. All he needs to know now is who actually did it. "You're all here for one reason. Someone has stolen my sea prunes and you are the suspects." And it soon becomes obvious that the culprit is the one person Sokka doesn't suspect.


This was originally written for a contest on another board but I wanted to post it here as well. I do not own the Gaang, I'm simply just writing about them.

* * *

_**The mysterious case of the missing sea prunes:**_

Aang knew Sokka was a strange guy who liked to go overboard on a lot of things. But this was just taking it too far. Just a few seconds ago, Sokka, dressed in a detective's uniform and holding a bubble pipe suddenly swooped in and knocked Aang unconscious. When he woke up he was tied to a chair with the rest of the Gaang and watching Sokka blow his pipe. Sokka explained the attack with this:

"You're all here for one reason. Someone has stolen my sea prunes and you are the suspects."

That was when Aang heard Toph laugh out loud.

"That's the reason Snoozels? You're gonna regret this. Come here so I can smash you're brain in!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Ms. Bei Fong. Not until I find out who the thief is." Sokka answered coolly.

Aang frowned at Sokka.

"No one here likes you're stupid sea prunes expect you and Katara!" Toph bellowed. Aang turned his head to see her struggling against her binds. Remarkably Sokka had tied her to a tall enough chair that kept her feet from touching the ground. Aang was impressed for a second. Sokka had thought things through. then it came to him that it was terrifying and something was going to go wrong very soon.

" But you, Aang and Zuko might have wanted to pull a prank on me." Sokka retorted.

"That's stupid. Let us out!" Zuko yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed.

Sokka ignored them. He turned around and set off in his tale, ignoring all the groans and Aang's cry of: "Come on!"

"I made the sea prunes special, a treat for me after I went shopping with Suki. I was looking forward to them so much. They were pretty much the juiciest of the whole batch. But when I got back I discovered that they were gone!"

Sokka turned back around like he was expecting everyone to gasp in horror. Aang didn't know about the others but he remained straight faced and annoyed. Sokka shrugged and continued,

"I was pretty mad and I vowed that I would find the culprit!" He pounded his fist into his hand and straightened. It was like he was trying to make himself out to be a superhero, not a random warrior who kidnaps people because he thinks they stole his lunch.

"On that day the case of the missing sea prunes was opened." Said Sokka dramatically.

"Oh brother." Aang heard Katara mutter.

" I set to investigating the crime scene. With my superior sleuthing I found four clues that allowed me to pin you all as the suspects. On the counter where my sea prunes were last seen I found muddy splotches. " Sokka pointed at Toph, "Yours I presume."

Toph growled, "Who? In case you haven't noted I can't see a SINGLE THING! Pointing does not work with a blind person!"

Sokka ignored her.

" I found peach juice. Now I know what you're thinking. Anyone could have been eating a peach. But no. I know that Katara had bought a whole mess of them and was planning to eat them for lunch. So I concluded that the juice must have belonged to her."

He turned himself to Katara, who glared at her brother. They were like that for a seconds until Katara said slowly,

"Do you honestly think that I'm so much of a glutton that once I had a peach I would feel compelled to steal and eat your lunch?"

Sokka nodded gravely and replied candidly, "Yes."

Aang couldn't help it. He laughed at this one. Katara called out his name in shock and glared daggers at him. He mouthed sorry but she just stuck her nose in the air and turned away. Aang, however, could see her smile.

" There was also a brown hair. Now who do we know who has brown hair so long that it sheds?"

" Pretty much everyone but Toph and me." Aang answered his question.

"Zuko! I meant Zuko!" Sokka exclaimed, waving g his arms widely at the FireLord.

Zuko sat there un-amused.

"And then there was Aang's clue. His staff, lying on the counter. It wasn't there before. He could have left it after he was done stealing my lunch. "

Aang, who wasn't listening to Sokka's accusation, was actually going over the clues in his head. He wanted to find out the actual perpetrator and get this whole thing over with. He knew it couldn't have been any of his friends. Toph was right, no one but Katara liked sea prunes as much as Sokka. But Katara was with Aang eating lunch in the garden the whole time Sokka was gone. So who could have it been? Then Aang realized that there was one person that matched up with all the clues. The thief was the one person Sokka didn't suspect.

"Now there's no use in denying that one of you did it so you might as well fess up now. And if you don't I will make you iall/i make me a whole new batch." Sokka threatened, waving his fist in the air.

Aang decided it was time to drop the bomb.

" Momo did it."

"What?" Sokka asked freezing mid arm shake.

"It was Momo. Peaches? Mud? Hair? It all adds up."

"Momo was playing with me in the garden before you left meatbag. I guess your detective skills missed that." Toph said smugly.

"Momo stole my peach before I could eat it." Chimed in Katara.

" And Momo has brown hair and it's shedding season." Aang said finally.

"Bet you can catch him the act if you hurry." Zuko said and pointed upstairs were a certain chatty lemur would be dining on the water nation delicacy.

Sokka gave a shriek and ran up the stairs, screaming Momo's name along the way.

"Good job twinkle toes." Toph praised Aang, "Now solve this mystery for us. How do you suppose we get out?"

-Rosie

This is the first mystery I ever wrote. No kidding. So I must admit, I took the safe route. Tried to make it more funny than actually "OOH who did it?!" kind of thing. But it's a mystery nevertheless. Thumbs up if you guessed Momo before I said it!

Anyway this took about four rewrites and a long editing process.


End file.
